Interview: Bleach Pairings Remastered!
by Rukia141
Summary: The trio Jasmine, Jennifer, and Sam find themselves in Karakura Town, lost and confused. What will they do? Interview your favorite characters of course! From special interviews, to interviews about pairings, and even an advice column from good old Gin! Don't miss out on this crazy adventure, and submit your questions towards your favorite characters! [Interactive Story.]


_**IMPORTANT: READ.**_

_**Hey! Hello, this is Jasmine here, and welcome to Interview: Bleach Pairings Remastered! Certain circumstances made us have to stop our old story, but we have returned to continue with this one! It's the exact same concept, but written in a way that follows the site rules. Don't worry, it will still be filled with random fun, but more refined! For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, if you go to my profile and look through my stories, this is a re-written work of "Interview: Bleach Pairings!" If you ever want to go back to that and skim through it to get the general idea, please do so! :) This story is interactive, and you will be able to ask your favorite characters questions and they will be sure to reply! However, this category is under Ichigo and Rukia, because, well, you'll see!**_

_**If you have questions concerning this story, send us a private message. Also, my friends and I are still reading and catching up on Bleach. If there is a question concerning something we have not yet reached, it will be discarded, but we will send you a private message and ask you to ask another question so that you will still get your chance. Alright? If you don't like unrealistic stories with randomness and silliness, this isn't for you. Thanks you! :)**_

* * *

The skies were littered with clouds of many shapes and sizes, providing temporary entertainment for Jasmine. Sitting on a fountain ledge, she happily slid her tongue over the ice-cream she was obviously enjoying. Perhaps she was strange for wanting ice-cream on such a cold day, but why pass up such a delicious treat? Her heart was that of a child's and despite being a young woman of twenty-one years, there was no reason to _not _enjoy her time, eating ice-cream as she waited for Jennifer and Sam to finish their shopping.

As the clouds rolled across the sky, Jasmine made out shapes and characters, grinning to herself when she thought she saw the shape of a horse. However, the happiness was short lived wind the cold winds forced the clouds to move, separating the balls of cotton and making the images disfigured. The young woman frowned slightly, but she finally looked down in time to see her twin Jennifer and Sam push through the doors. Rising to her feet, Jasmine enjoyed the last of her ice-cream, before walking to the nearest trash can and tossing it in.

"Hey, got everything?" Jasmine asked, trying to peer into one of her sister's bags; however, Jennifer shoved Jasmine away with an elbow.

"Back off, don't nose around in my things. If you wanted to see, you should have stayed inside with us." Jennifer rolled her eyes, as she led the trio down the parking lot. Making a face at her, Jasmine happily followed.

Not much was really said, given the fact that the plans were already concrete. They were to spend the day at the mall, head out for some lunch, and then head back to the apartment, simple enough. "So where are we going to go eat? Are we hitting Texas Road House?" Sam asked, once they were in the car as Jennifer pulled out in order to exit the parking lot. Jasmine sat in the back, tapping her chin as she gazed out the window. It was such a cold day, beautiful, but cold. Upon hearing about the steakhouse, she grinned with excitement.

"I say let's go, that steakhouse is so good!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together with eagerness.

Jennifer gave off a nonchalant shrug. "Sure, why not? I need to stop at this antique shop, though. Grandma's birthday is coming up, and we said we were going to get her something, or did you forget?" She shot Jasmine a look.

Oh.

"I haven't forgotten, it just slipped my mind!" Jasmine cried out in defense.

This time, ti was Sam's turn to laugh. "It's the same thing!"

...

Jasmine caught sight of Jennifer's grimace, and sure enough, Jennifer gave off a rather rude comment. "Christ, look at all this garbage." Saying loudly and without a care in the world, Jasmine winced as she shot the man behind the counter an apologetic smile. The antique shop seemed pretty cool, and Jasmine could help but run her fingers over a couple of things. In fact, it was sort of fun, minus the dust and there was plenty of it.

"What do you think grandma would want?" Jasmine asked, peeking over Sam's shoulder as she examined some old spectacles. Jennifer ignored her question and continued on with her exploration, seeming disinterested with everything.

"Let's just get her some old picture frame or something." She drawled out in a lazy tone. Samantha rolled her eyes and Jasmine scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Real classy, Jen. Real classy."

Shooting her sister an offensive gesture, Jennifer didn't bother to look at her as she spoke. "Oh, bite me."

However, by that time, Jasmine wasn't listening, having caught sight of something rather strange, she approached it. Upon close inspection, she realized they were five really old coins. They were set in a box, rusted and engraved with strange inscriptions. "Excuse me, but what are these?"

The man behind the counter looked up and saw what Jasmine had raised up in her hand. Jennifer and Sam stopped to glance at her as the man spoke. "Those are supposed wishing coins, from a some country I forgot where." He explained, and Jasmine heard her sister scoff as she went back to searching.

Wishing coins? To throw in a fountain? Again, Jasmine spoke. "What's the price for these wishing coins?" She walked up to the counter, already pulling out her wallet. They seemed pretty cool, and she wouldn't mind using them just for kicks, even if it was fake.

"Ten dollars, and they're usually just for display." He replied as Jasmine gave him a bill. Taking hold of her coin case, she couldn't help but grin widely with excitement. Ignoring her sister's incredulous look, Jasmine happily made her way to the back of the store, waiting about for her sister to finish shopping. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Jennifer slammed a very old, but beautiful clock onto the counter. As she beckoned for them to follow, Jennifer finally led them back out towards the car, all of them eager for some dinner.

...

"I thought you toss your coins in some stupid ass fountain." Jennifer gave off an exasperated sigh, sitting on the edge of the well as Jasmine rolled one of the wishing coins along her fingers. Not bothering with her sister, Jasmine gazed down at the well, noting how far down it was.

"Come on, Jasmine, the sooner you do this, the quicker we can get back to your grandma's party, I still want some fries." Sam told her, gently ushering her to hurry up. With a grin, Jasmine closed her eyes.

"Do you guys remember how much we loved _Bleach_? We would always watch, and draw our favorite characters. We would stay up most nights, and we would even go shopping for the stuff. I even bought Byakuya's sword! It was great..." Jasmine trailed off with a whisper.

Jennifer let out another sigh. "What's your point? It's been a long time since _Bleach_ and besides, it's boring for me now. I'm into other things, like Marvel, and The Walking Dead." Jasmine shook her head, and Sam only remained silent.

"No, but _Bleach_ was something we enjoyed _together_." Without opening her eyes, Jasmine held the coin tightly in her hand. "I wish _Bleach _was real, so we could meet our favorite characters, and just interview them with questions and just have a good time." As her sister laughed in a mocking tone, Jasmine released the coin and dropped it in the well.

All three of them went silent, and after a moment, Sam shrugged. "I guess that's that. Let's get back to the party." As she turned her back, the earth beneath their feet suddenly shook. Screaming in surprise, Jasmine fell to her knees, but no one was prepared for Jennifer falling back. Back into the well.

"Jennifer!" Jasmine cried, watching her sister disappear, hearing her scream. Reaching down into the well, she was prepared to jump in after, but Sam caught her midriff.

"No, we have to go get help! This...!" She didn't finish as the earth shook once more, making Jasmine slip forward. Sam tried her best to pull her back, but it was no use, both women fell down into the well, screaming loudly as they braced themselves for the impact.

But it never came...

Instead, Jasmine felt like she was free falling, and sure enough, she was. Screaming loudly as they fell towards a river of water, she could distinctly hear Sam not far off. Throwing her arms over her face, she finally felt her body hit the body of water, feeling it rush all around her. Thrashing about, she tried to find her bearings, kicking her feet and finally realizing where she was. Swimming up towards the light, Jasmine broke the surface of the water, coughing as she frantically called for Sam.

"Sammy!? Sammy, where are you!?" She cried, looking about, fear clutching her chest. Luckily enough, she heard to familiar voices. Turning her body towards the shore, she spotted Jennifer helping Sammy out, calling for Jasmine to swim towards them. With her heart burning, she quickly swam towards the direction of her sister. Once she reached the shore, two pairs of arms helped her out of the water.

"What the hell was that shit!?" Jennifer screamed, clutching her wet hair as she looked around. "Where the _hell_ are we?" As Jasmine took a moment to catch her breath and recover, Sam was already scanning their surroundings.

With a heavy sigh, seeming confused and put off, Sam slowly spoke. "This looks like Japan..." That news did not fit well with Jennifer. Screaming loudly in such a fury, she rounded on Sam, eyes ablaze.

"What do you fucking mean we are in _Japan_!?" She seethed, glaring at Sam. "How the hell did we get here!? What did _you _fucking do?" Jennifer finally turned on Jasmine next, but Jasmine was far from listening. Instead, she gaped at the bridge that was located not far off.

With her heart beating furiously against her chest, Jasmine choked. "L-Look, Jen...doesn't that bridge look familiar to you...?" It was enough to make Jennifer stop, her eyes going wide with disbelief, as Sam lost the ability to remain standing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Jennifer breathed.

It was then that Jasmine finally found the will to speak. "We're in...Karakura Town.."

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!? I SAY YES! READ THE FOLLOWING!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading this prologue, so it's time for the real story to begin! Now, because we want to get stuff going, we will start the first chapter off with an interview with Ichicgo. Don't worry, we will be doing pairing interviews soon, but this will help open the story up to give readers an idea. So the next chapter will consist of "Gin's Advice Column!" So, if any of you readers want to ask good old Gin for some advice, leave your thoughts in a review or message, and we will guarantee and answer to every question given!**_

_**As for Ichigo, he will get a chapter all to himself in honor of starting this story off! So if you have any questions for Ichigo, send them in through a review or message! Don't worry, we will make sure Ichigo answers everyone! Don't forget, now is your chance, and if you missed your chance, don't worry, Ichigo will be interviewed more than once. Don't forget your questions!**_

_**((Hate and none helpful criticism will be ignored. We won't even bother reading what you said. Thanks.))**_


End file.
